


Of Moonbeams and Waterfalls

by MissInnocence



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInnocence/pseuds/MissInnocence
Summary: He knows me better than I know myself.





	Of Moonbeams and Waterfalls

I walked into his study. He was intently focused on the papers before him. I stared at him for a minute. He seemed very lost in the details. A frown was on his brow. This war was fucking him over. It was fucking Skyrim over.

The desire to trace the lines with my fingertips were so strong. Yet I ignored it. I walked to our room and threw my coat over the chair. I plopped down onto the bed and just lay there. For a brief second I closed my eyes and thought back on my day.

I quickly remove my dress and place my coat back on. I knew exactly what I wanted. I descended down the stairs. He walked out of his office and stared at me. The coat was still open. I must have looked awfully silly but he grinned like a wolf. I always felt breathless when he looked at me with that look in his eyes. 

He crossed his arms and cocked a brow. His frame leaning against the door. It was my choice tonight. I walked down to him.. A little extra sway in my hips. I knew the sight drove him crazy. And I loved his attention on me. 

I looked into his eyes, they were storming. I softly kissed the side of his lips. My mistake. His arms enveloped me and brought me into him. It was just a kiss. But it also wasn't. He was taking control and I refused to give over just yet. I bit his lip and he softly yelped in surprise.. I slipped from his embrace and sauntered off to my art room. 

I knew he was watching me. He always did. I pranced down the hallway..he won't be long. He always came to save me from the chaos in my soul. His touch did. I slumped, back to the wall. My fingers were playing on my lips and my nails traced along my collar bones. It sent a shiver down my spine as I reached his mark in my ear. It was always there. It never fades away. He refused to allow it. A giggle escaped my lips as I remember all the times he took my breath away. 

 

I closed the door and walked to the windows and sliding door.. It was foggy outside. My moon flowers in full bloom. The rest of the world was asleep. It was just the water trickling in the stream down to the dam and crickets that could be heard. It was really just a natural pool. 

I loosened my hair out of it's restraints and I kicked my stilettos off. I noticed him at the corner of my eye. He was in the darkness. Just watching me. 

I unhooked my bra, and dropped my panties on the grass. I entered the water, and played with the closed lilies. I could hear his breathing in the silence of the night. Ragged and fast.

I dived into the pool. I knew that when I submerged you'd be by my side. I stared at you through the water. Your form was brilliant. The moonlight shone upon you, you looked like royalty. You were my sense of perfection. You dove in with a perfect arc. Sometimes I wonder if you knew exactly what went on in my mind. 

I felt your arms encircle my waist. You came from behind and lifted me out of the water. Water drops landed everywhere and you stared into my eyes. Your fingertips ran over my cheek and tangled into a strand and gave it a little tug. I licked the tip of your nose and a deep chuckle answered my action. I pulled your lips to mine and I opened my mouth slightly and our kissed deepened. My fingers tangled into your hair and my tongue sneaked past your lips. It turned into a game. I felt a smirk form against my lips. 

I broke the kiss and licked your chin. You laughed at me. I bit your ear and licked your neck. A shiver ran down your back. The next moment you picked me up in the water. You slipped between my legs, you felt my heat against you. My nails ran across your back and I bit my lip.

 

You broke our kiss and half turned me so you could suck one nipple greedily into your mouth. All sound to be heard were my gasps. You stared into my eyes and relented. I whimpered as you drew away. Before you took the other one nipple into your mouth and flicked over it with your tongue. You scratched it with your teeth and heard a little gasp.

One hand reached down and caught my inner thigh. The other cupped my bottom as you ran your nails on the skin, leaving red up to my slit. You only teased me. Driving me insane. You traces your middle finger across my slit. Little, soft traces on my lips. You spread my lips yet you refused to touch. You just exposed me and saw the tension rising in my pulse. 

I opened my legs wider, trying to thrust my hips onto your finger. Tried to grind your finger into me. You smirked and bit my neck, your tongue running up my neck. You didn't want to give in to me yet. 

I whimpered and you massaged my throbbing, pink lips. I was sopping wet and you were in control. Your fingers found my clit and you rubbed there firmly in little circles. I cried out breathing faster and faster until I stopped altogether. My body stiffened and my arms wrapped around your neck, pulling your head down to my chest. 

As I started breathing calmly again, you slipped a finger inside the soft, deep pink. Stroking in and out rhythmically. I began t o whimper, the first finger was joined by a second finger. Even though it was difficult entry. I writhed and moaned. You knew it was a welcomed invasion.

I broke our kiss. I swam to the steps and you were right behind me. Your hand went behind my waist & pulled me back into a kiss. I pulled away and began licking and biting down your body. Sampling your skin, salty with sweat. My hands traced every inch of your musculature. You just lazily stared at me.  
I touched your length and you drew your breath in, stroking you harder. The length doubled in size and my lips closed around the head of your shaft. Your hands gripped my hair as you tried to buck your hips and drive your member deeper into my mouth. 

You groaned again as I looked up at you, smiling around your shaft. My head drifting back with your thrusts. I kept just the tip in my mouth, my tongue laving the opening as one hand slipped up and down your length. I took it slow, I would not move at your pace. You'd move with mine. Taking only the head for the time being, I waited for you to calm. 

The next moment I took you inch by inch into my mouth, between the silken walls of my cheeks. Your body arched as my tongue danced along your length. You writhed under my torture. Moaning and snarling, my free hand slipped between your thighs, gripping you closer as I take you deeper. The head of your member met my throat, pushed in and my every swallow massaging your length. 

With a sudden roar of release, I felt your cum gush from your member, pumping into my mouth. The bucking of your hips were met by suction and the greedy, slurping sounds. I loved the taste of your cum.

I pulled you back into a kiss and my arms wrapped around your neck. My nails scraping up and down your back.. The kiss deepened and your member was pinned between us. You moved a little, freeing your thick cock. 

You pressed it into me, making a low guttural sound as you encased yourself in my warmth. 

I gasped and moaned as you moved a third of the way inside. Pushing tighter and tighter into my small opening. Your first strokes were short. You pulled out and made me whimper with need. You hovered over my entrance, enjoying my wanton begging. You loved it when I begged. I began grinding against you. You thrust back into me. Harder and I cry out with every stroke. My cum wetting us both as your strokes plunged deeply in and out. In and out. 

Your member swelled inside me, causing my walls to convulse around you. You stretched name wide. Our position drove me crazy. Thrusting straight onto my g-spot as we sat over another. I pushed you down. I ride you slowly. Methodically. Allowing my entire body feel the sensations you are creating in me. 

I can feel my walls squeezing. You try to whisper, but it is all broken. I understand you though. Your eyes tell me everything. You try to buck up, going deeper inside me. I smile as my cum runs down your shaft. I am so wet for you. I reply to your attempt by going faster and deeper. But you refuse to relinquish control. I grind on your cock. Letting my clit rub against you. 

I leaned over, brushing your face with my nipples. You bite my nipple and I cry out. I can feel your member stretching me apart. It feels harder and I wonder if you're on the verge of exploding. You tickle my bottom and I yelped in surprise. You then pinch my clit and I cum again. I reach for your bloated balls, scraping the skin with my nails. You moan again as you turn my insides around. 

The intensity of my orgasm causes yours to take control. You can feel your cock pumping and pumping. You kissed me roughly & pulled my hair with the left. Your right hand clutched around my neck. Restricting my breathing, the convulsing pushing my cum out. Running like water in a stream. Our gasps and moans are the only thing to be heard as we collapse into another. You pull me closer into you, If that was even possible as you stroke the stubborn strands from my face. You are my home...


End file.
